Checkmate
by Lucis-Caelis
Summary: Rin's used to being alone. After her mother died, she was forced to move in with her father, who's barely home. However her beliefs on people are questioned when she gets herself stuck with someone she cant stand. Len Kagamine.


**Yay for another story! I wanted to get this idea down, before I forget it. I will continue the other, I just also like these types so here's my dabble at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids! **

_**Checkmate**_

**Chapter 1: Hellos and Handshakes.**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"Rin?" I heard a soft, high voice. It was Nakajima. Gumi Nakajima. One of my best friends. "Rin get up, you can't sleep now, class is almost over." She shook my arm gently from her chair in front of my desk.

"I'm not asleep..." I mumbled. I spoke the truth. I was just bored out of my skull by this lecture on history. I never really cared for history. You could say I kind of, just a smidge, hate dwelling on the past. Yeah yeah, I know. You can learn from mistakes. But seriously, why did I need to hear about how some guy got stabbed in the gut 10 times?

Anyways, Gumi shifted herself to face the front and began to get up from her seat. Oh, I must have missed the bell for lunch break. Other students were beginning to leave the classroom. I followed suit. I was about to walk to the front of the class to exit when my path was blocked a twin-tailed teal haired girl. She sat on the other end of the classroom, front row. I apparently didn't notice her walking over.

"Rin-chan~" She greeted me with a wide grin.

"Hatsune-san" I nodded to her with a smile.

"I told you Rin-chan, call me Miku." She mock pouted. "We're friends aren't we~?" Ah, I must have forgotten. I've been here for a month and I keep forgetting. I know Hatsun- I mean Miku, through Gumi. I've known Gumi for years, through our fathers.

You see, My parent's are divorced. And I used to visit my father during the summer. Gumi's the daughter of one of my fathers closest friends. She grew up in this town. Anyways, I when I visited, my father was still pretty busy, with her father. So they used to leave us together to play.

I'm attending this school with her now because this past summer, my mother died from an illness. So, here I am, stuck living with my dad and attending this school. It's not that bad, I had a lot of friends at my old school but, Gumi was always my best friend. I'm glad to go to school with her.

Oh, Miku's looking at someone with a very angry expression... Who's she looking at? I followed her gaze. Oh, she's looking at that blonde kid who looks like me. Kagamine Len. I only know his name cause he's got the same last name as me. He's always surrounded by girls when I see him... Wait, why is he looking at me like that. Stop looking at me like that you idiot! It's weird! Seriously, who stares like that... A frown made its way across my face

Ah. That's why Miku's glaring at him. Go Miku-san. Although, it doesn't seem to be working.

"Miku-san, don't waste your time." I spoke softly. She scoffed just before returning her focus to Gumi and myself.

"Let's go shall we?" Miku's grin returned. Gumi and I nodded in agreement. We exited the classroom and retrieved out lunches from our lockers. We walked over to table at the outdoor seating which was Gumi and Miku's regular table. Our other friends were already sitting down. The group consisted of Luka and Kamui, two juniors who were dating, Miki and Piko, two freshman who clearly liked each other but were both too shy to say anything, and Gumo, Gumi's older brother, who was a sophomore.

"Rin-Chan~" Miku called me again. "Come sit next to me~" Before I could even answer she had tugged my arm and pulled me to sit next to her. She opted to sit next to Gumo who was sitting next to Miki, across from her brother. Gumi just smiled at me, in apology for Miku's behaviour. I shrugged, I didn't really mind it. She was just being friendly. I began to open my bento.

I stopped for a bit when I overheard Luka's conversation with Kamui, although it's not really private when your talking loudly at a lunch table...

"Go ahead Kamui, see how long you live if you touch my tuna." she stated at him blankly.

He frowned. "Fine." He went back to eating his lunch, which looked like... eggplant?

I looked over at Gumi who scratched her head and laughed nervously at me.

"I'm probably more violent than her." I remarked hoping to calm Gumi down. It worked, she laughed.

"Rin-chan's violent?" Miku looked at me curiously. She looked like she was about to speak but, something behind me seems to have caught her eyes. Whatever it was, made her expression go from curious, to anger. It looked pretty, hateful.

I looked over to my left to see a group of four people walking towards the table. Ah, Mikuo, Miku's brother. But who are the people behind him?

I noticed among the three other people, was Len. Good. I can ask him why he's been staring at me lately. It seriously gives me the creeps.

Anyways, behind him was an older looking girl with short brown hair parted on the left of her head. Next to her was a blue haired boy eating from a small tub of ice-cream. Where did he even get that? It's only been like... 15 minutes. I don't think this school's that close to any places that sold ice-cream...

My thoughts were interrupted by Miku's voice.

It was irritated at first. "Brother," It fell dark. "Why's that asshat here?" She pointed to the Len.

She hates him. I wonder why? Oh right, they dated. From what I've heard, he's a player. Miku's more of a commitment type of person.

Mikuo attempted to speak but was interrupted by Len. Well that was a tad bit rude...

"Soooomeone's got a poootty mouth~" He extended his O's.

"You've gotta potty-face." Miku retorted. She's kind of scary looking, and here I am smack in between them. Mikuo sighed and interrupted them. "Cut it out, guys" The brown haired lady from behind Len agreed.

"Mikuo's right." Her voice was soft. Her and the blue haired guy sat down at the end of the table filling it up. Mikuo sat beside me as the Len sat next to Gumi, she didn't seem to care, but Miku tensed. She stuck her tongue out at him and then continued to focus on her bento which had a lot of leeks in it.

"Rin, Kaito and Meiko." I turned to my left where they were sitting. Mikuo was gesturing at the two who sat at the end of the table.

Meiko smiled warmly at me. "Nice to meet you." Kaito didn't seem to notice me at all. Meiko took note of this and quickly smacked his head causing his face to go into his tub of ice-cream. I laughed a bit.

"Please forgive this ice-cream loving idiot's behaviour." She was glaring at the blue haired guy. He just turned and gave me a clumsy smile. I then turned back to my bento to continue eating, but I remembered, Len had taken a seat in front of me.

I looked over to him, he was staring at me again. But this time, he had a smirk on.

This cant be good. From what I've heard over the month I've been here, Len's a pretty popular guy. A typical player. He's gone out with just about every girl in our grade.

He extended his hand to give me a handshake "Kagamine Len. We have the same surname from what I hear." What could he possibly have heard, and from who? This guy seriously gives me the chills. I opted not to accept his handshake. I merely picked up my chopsticks and began to take from my bento. He mock pouted at my reaction.

"I don't bite..." His smirk returned. "Unless you want me to~" Fine. If he insists. I reached over and took his still extended hand to shake it.

"You have nice hands." His smirk grew. Mid-shake I squeezed his hand mercilessly.

"Ack!" He flinched at my grip, trying to pull away. I didn't budge. "It makes me want to chop them off and put them in my garden." I smiled at him before letting go of his hand. He pulled his hand to his chest and rubbed it in pain. Miku laughed at the event.

"Rin-chan really is violent~" She giggled but he regained composure quickly though.

He gave me a questioning look before speaking. "Aren't we feisty?" His smirk returned. I went back to my bento though. Meanwhile everyone else were having their own conversations. Then I remembered something.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked before taking a bite of the shrimp tempura I picked up from my bento. He was still rubbing his hand a bit.

"You noticed huh?" His smirk toned down a bit.

"No shit, Sherlock. It's kind of hard to miss a creep's stare." I took another bite.

He pouted at my comment. Was I being too harsh?

"Why so mean Rinny~?" I twitched at the name. Apparently I wasn't.

"Don't call me that." I hated that name.

"If you get to give me a nickname, I'm going to give you a nickname." This guys getting on my nerves.

"How would you like it if I called you Lenny?" Heh. That sounds so girly. Then again, this guy's pretty shota looking.

"Then we'd be Rinny and Lenny~" Ah shit. I didn't think this through. Pull yourself together Rin!

"What?" Was that his crappy way of askin-

"You heard me. What d'you say?" Apparently it was. Didn't he notice my disliking towards him?

That was my last nerve. Apparently Miku's as well. She whipped a leek at his face. Much to Len's dismay.

"No." Miku replied for me. Did I mention I love this girl? Not as much as oranges of course.

Len frowned at her. "You're not Rin."

"I don't care." Miku glared at him as she pointed at me. "Rin's not going out with you."

"Fine." He frowned a bit more before pulling out a banana and eating it. Hey, where did he get that?! Whatever. Not like I care.

The rest of lunch consisted of Miku and Len bickering between bites. Everyone seemed accustomed to it, so I continued to eat my lunch as I watched. Gumi and Mikuo had to stop them every now and then.

As soon as lunch was over, Miku dragged me away to our next class, Gumi right behind us. I got a small wave from Len. As well as the rest of the group.

The afternoon classes went by pretty quickly. Not quick enough for me. Lucky for me, I got to sit next to Gumi and Miku for the afternoon classes, since those teachers didn't give seating plans. Unfortunately for them, they had to put up with my lack of interest for the classes and groans of boredom.

I was overly ecstatic when the bell rang. Freedom!

I walked out of the classroom with Miku and Gumi. Miku parted ways to meet up with her brother whom she walked with.

As we exited the school, Gumi froze as she remembered something. "Eh... Rin-chan..." I'm guessing she's not going to be able to walk with me. Her house is parallel to mine, so we usually walk together.

"It's okay, Gumi." I smiled at her.

"You sure?" She looked kind of sad. I nodded to her.

"Sorry, Rin." she hugged me. "I'll make it up to you later tonight, I'll bring over dinner okay? So don't cook!" She grinned at me. Gumi was a really good cook, and it meant I don't have to make dinner. My dad wasn't home either. If I recall, he was off with Gumi's father somewhere on business. As usual.

Gumi quickly ran off back into the school. She almost knocked someone over. Oh crap. I know that kid... He's coming this way! Just turn around Rin, maybe he wont recognize you.

"Rinny~!" Too late. I turned back to face him.

"I told you not to call me that." I eyed him cautiously as he walked up to me.

"Aw, but it suits you." he mock pouted.

"No it doesn't." I snapped at him. "What do you want?" I folded my arms impatiently waiting. I really wanted just wanted to go home now.

"A date." he bore that stupid smirk of his.

"Didn't I already tell you no?"

"Nope." his face instantly changed to a grin. "Last time I checked, your not a teal haired devil." Hey, don't talk about Miku like that.

"You're testing the devil part." I remarked.

"Well how about test me out? Just once?" This guy seriously doesn't know when to give up.

"No." I said flatly.

"Can I at least walk you home?" he pouted. Does he think that's supposed to work on me? Idiot. I give up on trying to talk to him. I turned around and began to walk away.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he spoke from behind me as he ran up to match my pace. I didn't think this through either apparently

He walked up next to me and matched my pace. He attempted to take my hand, which I took as a chance to remind him, I like my personal space. I gripped his right hand tightly. It happened to be the same one he used to offer me that handshake earlier. He flinched in pain. I released my grip, so he had the option to let go. Which he did.

"Ouch Rin." he pouted as be brought his hand to his chest.

"If you value your hand, you won't do it again." I didn't even bother to give him a smile. I kept my irritated expression. He sighed.

I kept looking forward as I walked. I began to wonder what Gumi was doing. That food better taste really good for what I'm putting up with right now. I wondered something else.

"Do you even live this way?" I asked, hoping he didn't. If I was lucky, he had to split from me soon anyways.

"Yup!" He was grinning his goofy grin again. This kid... I swear. "Why haven't I seen you walk this way before?"

"I'm usually busy after school." I could see him looking forward as well, from the corner of my eye.

"So how come your suddenly free today?" He was silent for a minute. I took the chance to poke more fun at his behaviour.

"You ran out of girls didn't you...?" I felt a sly smile creep up on my face. He laughed at the comment. He's got a nice laugh. Too bad it's his laugh. That alone makes me dislike it.

He seemed to think about it for a bit before responding. "You've got me."

"Whatever." I wonder what he was thinking about.

Damn it, Len. Why're you silent.

I shouldn't complain though. Silence is golden.

Damn it, why did I have to live a half-hour away walk from school? Majority of the walk was filled with silence. Len seemed lost in thoughts. Whatever, I didn't care. He kept his mouth shut. I didn't have to talk to him.

Finally, I stopped in front of my gate.

"This is my house, you can go home now." I turned swiftly and walked past the gate and up to my door. I went to unlock my door and step in but I heard footsteps right behind me. He cant seriously...

"Nice place you got." He did. I mentally face-palmed as he observed my place.

"Go home." What's wrong with this kid?

"Aw~ Won't Rinny let me see her house?" He pouted, yet again.

"Don't you care that my parent's might be home? Maybe they won't want a guy over?" I tried to give him reasons.

"Are they?" Damn it. Why couldn't he take that. I should lie...

"Yes." He eyed me for a bit.

"You're lying." he smirked his stupid smirk. Ugh I hate this kid!

I sighed.

"Aren't your parents going to care that you're not home?" He kind of seemed a bit sad at the comment. He looked down a bit before responding. He's kind of moody... And that's coming from me!

"They're usually out on business trips..." Oh. I know the feeling. My dad's usually gone. It gets tends to feel pretty empty in the house. Lucky for me, it's not as big as the ones I used to visit him in during the summer. I think that was a vacation house or something. I never understood that, since he was still always out... Isn't it called vacation for a reason? Thinking about that made me pity Len. He's probably going home to an empty house as well.

Len was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Do you have siblings?" I bluntly asked. Gumi says I need to think before talking but, I don't really care. If you don't want to talk about it, it's your choice right? Apparently Len didn't mind my bluntness.

"Just one, but she's off in university." I'm going to hate myself for this.

I unlocked my door and stepped in. I left it open for Len to come in. I put my bag down next to the small stand we had near the front door. I dropped the keys into the bowl on top of it and kicked off my shoes and stepped further into the house. I turned back to see Len's face which had that same huge grin. He followed neatly placed his shoes in the corner of the matt and stepped in.

I walked over to the kitchen on the left and opened the fridge taking out an orange. I began to peel it as I shut the fridge with my foot. I noticed Len had taken a seat by the island in the kitchen. I pulled took out a knife and a plate and began slicing the orange.

"You hungry?" I asked. I didn't have an intention of sharing the orange.

"Got any banana's?" Lucky for me, he doesn't want any. I reached into the cupboard, took out a banana and tossed it his way. Honestly, I was kind of hoping to hit him. This kid really annoyed me. Why did I let him in anyways?

Sadly for me, he caught it with precision. He began to peel it.

"So, do you have any siblings, Rinny?" he began to eat the banana.

"No. And don't call me that." Idiot. How many times would I have to tell him?

"Does anyone else live here?" He continued to eat, speaking in-between bites.

"My dad stops by, now and then. Like yours, my father too is usually out on business trips."

"So Rinny's all alone in the house." He's right. It is lonely. Maybe I should get a dog or something... Hey, wait a second...

"Stop calling me that." I began to eat my orange slices.

"But it's so cute, just like you~" This idiot.

"Remember who's house your in." I pointed the knife at him.

I wonder if I have any homework, I should get it done... Oh wait, what day of the week is it... Saturday? Meh, I can leave it for tomorrow.

"What's Rin-chan thinking about?" Len finished his banana. It was plain to see where the trash bin was, but I stopped him from throwing it in there.

"Hold it. Compost is in that cupboard." I pointed to the cupboard next to the trash bin which was at the corner of the kitchen.

I think I heard a chuckle. "What's so funny?" I finished my orange at this point and got up to throw it out.

"It's just that, you don't seem like the kind of person who'd bother with that kind of thing." He sat back down. I walked over to the sink and put the plate in. I'd just do the dishes later.

"Gee thanks." You know, his chuckle was kind of cute. But that's it. Don't get me wrong. I still hate this kid.

I didn't really know what to do with him. Normally, Gumi just came over and we just hung out. She was comfortable enough to walk around the place like it was her own, so even if she was over, I wasn't always entertaining her. She was kind of like an older sister to me, despite being my age. She'd always cook for me. I'm not a bad cook or anything, but Gumi seems to enjoy cooking so much. Oh crap. Len's staring at me. Wait, how long have I been looking at him? Take your heads out of the clouds Rin!

I shook my head. I heard another chuckle from Len. "What?" I said flatly, half knowing what he was going to say.

"You have a nice smile." I was smiling? Well I do think of Gumi as family... No don't think about her again! You'll probably smile again! Wait, he likes my smile? Well, I have been told it's nice. I've been told I have my mother's smile. But Len can't possibly like it, I've known him for a matter of hours.

"Shut up." I threw a grabbed the small towel at from the counter behind me and threw it at him. It hit him straight in the face before falling onto the counter top.

"So mean." he mumbled. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa. I put my feet up to avoid Len sitting near me. He simply sat on the couch adjacent to it.

I picked up the remote controller that sat on the coffee table. Len could play games right? He's a guy... Right?

"Your pretty boy face can has played before right?" The shooting game's main menu appeared on the screen.

Len had a surprised look on his face. "You play?"

"So you can use the word 'you'~" I mocked him. He picked up the controller in front of him and turned it on.

"Of course, Rinny~" He retorted.

"You're gunna pay for that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

**Len's P.O.V**

Rin didn't seem like she'd play video games... Although, I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. We spent the next 5 hours killing each other through the game.. She seemed to really enjoy knifing me from behind. Probably for the amount of times I've called her Rinny.

I still called her Rinny. "Rinny~" I heard the character scream out in pain as he got shot fatally in the stomach.

"Yes~?" She kept her focus on the game.

"How much do you play this anyways?" She was silent for a bit, I wondered why, until I looked at the screen to see my character dead. Yet again. She grinned before turning to face me.

"Usually not a whole lot to do around here." She stretched and yawned. The round was over.

"I think, I've had enough of that. Okay, Len shouldn't you be going now?" She gave me a questioning look.

"But I'd rather be with Rinny~" I smiled at her. She merely rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Make yourself useful and fetch my laptop." She mumbled a bit "I'm gunna make some hot cocoa... Last door on the left." She flopped back down on the sofa.

I turned to the stairs and made my way up to the hallway. I walked over to the door and opened it. I paused to observe the room.

Light orange walls with a window to the left, which were decorated with orange curtains pulled to both sides allowing the moonlight into the room. Next to the window was my desk. Parallel to the desk was my closet, closed thankfully. Then there was my queen bed, covered in variously shaded orange sheets. On top of it lay an orange plushie. Go figure. So she really likes orange.

I noticed a photo album sitting in centre of her bed, open. I walked over and took a look at it.

It appeared to be from Rin's childhood. There were various pictures of Rin and who appears to be her mother. As well as Gumi. Rin was such a cheerful kid. Always grinning or smiling. She definitely had her mother's smile. I sat down on her bed and picked up the album. I began to flip through the pages to see more pictures of Rin at the beach with her mother and Gumi, among a few other people. I wonder where her mother was? I tried to ask earlier but she interrupted me.

Suddenly I heard Rin thump up the stairs. She was yelling as she ran down the hall to the doorway.

"Wait! I'll get it myself!" She bore a look of panic. She froze for a minute while she processed what she saw.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something.

Shit. Why didn't I think of this before talking? I should think before talking more...

One of my photo albums were left open, from this morning. If Len see's those, I'm never going to hear the end of it!

It's got a bunch of baby and childhood pictures... Ugh. I hate my life.

I turned quickly and ran up the stairs and down the hall. Damn it my doors already open. "Wait! I'll get it myself!" Maybe he hadn't seen it yet.

I ran up to the doorway hoping he was simply unplugging my laptop.

I was out of luck.

Len was sitting on my bed with one hand on his chin and the other flipping the pages of the album which sat on his lap. He was looking at me.

"Give me that!" I yelled pouncing forward to get the album away from him. Damn it! Maybe he hasn't seen much?

He refused to give me the album, holding it out behind him and laughing. I didn't notice when I crawled half over him, onto the bed. I just wanted to get the album back!

Unfortunately for me, Len took advantage of the situation. He's stronger than I thought. Damn idiot.

Before I knew it, I was beneath him as he was reading the album above my head. He was resting it on the top of one of my pillows, flipping through the pages with a mocking smile across his face.

"Rin-chan sure was a cute kid~" He continued to browse the pictures.

"Ugh! You idiot! Don't you have any manners? Weren't you ever told not to go through other people's belongings?!" I struggled to reach up and get the album away from him. He kept my wrists pinned down with his forearms at a slanted angle though. I didn't have time to think about how awkward this position was. Though, I'll admit it crossed my mind.

"Usually girls' enjoy me going through their stuff." He glanced down at me with glazed eyes and a half smirk. Like that's supposed to work. I've grown tired of his smirk.

I scoffed and turned to the side. Wait. I can't give up! He still has my album!

I couldn't think of a way to get out of this situation. Damn it. I hate this. I wouldn't be considered weak, especially not by Len Kagamine.

"Get off!" I yelled as I grabbed his forearms causing him to let go of the album.

"Hey Rin, what're you doing?" He was surprised at my action. Well did you think I was just going to lay there as you went through my stuff?

I attempted to turn and drag him and myself off the bed but I froze when I heard the door swing open and slam against the wall.

My eyes met with the green eyed girl who opened the door. A blush instantly appeared on her face.

Shit. That's what I was forgetting. Gumi was bringing dinner over.

I wanted to curl up, and die. Please. Someone... Just kill me.

"Oh..." Gumi's face became a darker shade of red as she spoke. "Sorry for intruding." She quickly pulled the door shut began to run away.

"Gumi!" I screamed. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" I rolled over causing both Len and I to fall off the bed. I heard Len grunt in pain as I fell on top of him. I didn't care, I got up as fast as I could and began to chase after Gumi. Firstly, he deserved it. Secondly, I needed to explain to Gumi.

**Well then! That wasn't so bad right? Anyways, thanks for reading. Let me know what you think! You're time is appreciated for R&R and requests. So thank you!**


End file.
